


Against the Wall

by liveforDBZ



Series: Palace Life [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforDBZ/pseuds/liveforDBZ
Summary: Bulma's walking in the palace when she gets pulled into a shadowy corner and pushed up against the wall. What plans does her assailant have for her?





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Palace Life series. It is common practice for King Vegeta and Queen Caulifla to take sex slaves. Bulma is Vegeta's favourite sex slave. No jealousy or plot will get in the way of their fun.

Bulma had always had free rein of the palace when Vegeta wasn’t using her. It was, after all, her home.

Lunch had just concluded. Her master was on his way to a council meeting, so Bulma had the afternoon off. She intended to spend it primping herself in preparation of the evening’s events. The king had promised her a lively evening, and Bulma wanted to ensure that she was well prepared. 

She turned the corner to walk towards her chambers, when someone suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a shadowy corridor. 

Bulma screamed. She twisted and fought against the unforgiving grasp, but she was no match for any Saiyan that might desire her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she tried to gasp in air trough the fingers that were now clasped over her mouth.

“You sinful woman” a voice growled in her ear. 

Relief coursed through Bulma’s body in waves. She would know the voice of her Master anywhere.

Vegeta, it seemed, was in no mood for games. He pushed her face first against the cold stone wall. Bulma twisted her head to the side to try to see her Master. Her futile attempts were met with a swift spank to her covered ass. Bulma whimpered and wiggled her hips at the sensation. Vegeta’s rough demeanour always had her pussy dripping in moments. Although she hadn’t been expecting sex, Bulma could feel her body respond miraculously to her present situation. Her labia was slick with want. Her clit ached and her vagina was begging to be filled. 

Her Master did not disappoint.

“Dirty whore” he growled, pushing her skirts up over her hips to reveal Bulma’s lack of undergarments. “Here I am, late for the council meeting because my whore is begging to be fucked."

“Yes, Master, I’m your whore. Please fuck me.” Bulma’s heart rate increased as she pushed her hips back, begging for his cock.

“I’m such a good Master, wouldn’t you say? Taking time out of my busy schedule to fuck my whore.”

“Yes, Master, you’re so good to me!”

Vegeta spun her around roughly and pinned her to the wall. She could feel his hand working to free himself from the confines of his trousers. Soon she felt his blunt tip stroke its way through her wetness from vagina to clit and back again. Bulma whimpered. Vegeta growled.

“My whore is so wet.” He nipped at her neck. He twisted his hand beneath her thighs and lifted her easily. Bulma quickly twisted her arms around his neck and leaned back against the wall for stability. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slipped inside of her.

“Such a high maintenance whore.” He spoke low into her ear as he began roughly pushing himself into her in sharp thrusts. “Needs to be fucked multiple times a day to be kept satisfied.”

Bulma moaned loudly and tried to fuck herself down on him with the leverage of her legs around his solid body. His pace was hard and fast. His cock never parted with her wetness as he withdrew from her depths only to thrust back in.

She could feel him deep inside her. His girth stretched her pussy in the most delicious way. The friction from his thrusts stimulated her nerves with electricity. She threw her head back and knocked it painfully against the wall. The sharp pain felt as though it reverberated through her body all the way down to where their bodies met.

Vegeta took advantage of her exposed neck, grazing his teeth down her skin, drawing blood as he went.

His pace increased. He was now fucking her so harshly that her entire body slammed into the wall with each inward thrust. She could tell that he was in need of a quick fuck. She knew his habits well enough to know what he needed. She opened herself to him, angling her head to give him better access to her neck, squeezing the walls of her pussy to ensure she had a tight grip on his cock to enhance the sensation of his sensitive skin on hers. 

Vegeta moaned. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and increased his pace. She knew exactly what he needed to send him over the edge.

“God, yes Master. No one fills me like you do Master. Thank you Master. Fuck your dirty whore. Thank you Master!” 

Her words were all he needed. With a deep thrust, he released himself inside of her, withdrawing slightly then pushing in again to milk himself of the last of his orgasm. A moment passed where he was still against her, and she knew he was regaining his composure. After that moment, he withdrew from her. He placed her gently on her feet and tucked himself back in his trousers.

Bulma smoothed her skirts down her legs. Her wetness mixed with her Master’s cum between her legs was uncomfortable in the most delicious way. She couldn’t wait to get back to her chambers and shower. Maybe give herself an orgasm or two at the thought of what had just happened. She stilled for a moment, feeling Vegeta’s eyes on her.

She looked up slowly and met his gaze. He was looking at her with the same intense passion that he had used on Kakarot as he fucked her. His dark eyes bore into hers and at that moment she felt like the most desirable person in the universe. 

“Brolly!” Vegeta called. His eyes didn’t leave Bulma’s as the solider came running to answer the king’s call.

“Sire.” Brolly said, kneeling at Vegeta’s feet, head bowed, right fist over his heart.

“Brolly my whore has been left unsatisfied. I unfortunately don’t have time to tend to her.” Bulma’s eyes widened slightly in surprise but she didn’t dare drop Vegeta’s smouldering gaze. “See that she orgasms.”

Brolly’s jaw jumped in response to the order. He had, of course, seen all that had transpired in the hallway. It was his job to monitor this section of the castle. He couldn’t deny that he had wished to be in his sire’s place. The whore was so enticing, so beautiful. He allowed his gaze to rake over her figure. He noticed her heaving breasts, looking about ready to pop out of the top of her dress, and her crystal blue eyes locked heatedly to the king’s.

“Yes sire.” He bowed his head in acceptance of the king’s order. After what felt like an eternity the king broke eye contact with the whore and strode away.

Bulma turned her attention to the handsome soldier her Master had called Brolly. He was beautiful for a Saiyan soldier. He looked soft. She didn’t mind sex slowly at times, but felt a little disappointed at the moment. She wanted to be fucked - properly and thoroughly fucked. This soldier looked as though he would handle her much too gently. 

She had made mistakes in judgment before.

The moment Vegeta disappeared around the corner Brolly pinned her roughly to the wall and ripped her dress from her body. Bulma let out a gasp of surprise. His rough hands began to grope her breasts. Bulma whimpered at the treatment.

“Master -” She was cut off by a slap to her face. Bulma’s hands went to the spot in shock. No one had dared hit her before without Vegeta’s express permission.

“I’m not to be mistaken for you Master, whore. My name is Brolly and you will address me as such.” Bulma nodded, eyes wide. Brolly smirked and lifted her into his arms in a mirrored position to the one she had been in earlier with Vegeta. She hadn’t even noticed him undo his pants.

He thrust into her - hard. Bulma cried out. Brolly began a fast pace. Where Vegeta’s thrusts had been quick and jagged, Brolly’s were fast and precise. He rolled his hips into hers, grazing his pelvis against her clit each time his cock sheathed itself inside her body.

Bulma’s shock at the quick intrusion quickly turned into mind-numbing pleasure. Brolly clearly knew his way around the female body. He was fucking her the way she craved, but her basic needs were not being sacrificed to make way for the pace. His cock was not as thick as Vegeta’s, nor as long as Kakarot’s, but Bulma couldn’t bring herself to make any complaints. He knew how to twist to make her see white. He knew the strength with which to press her into the wall to make delicious heat surge up and down her spine. Her toes were curling and her hands entwined themselves into his hair.

“Brolly” she moaned. “Brolly, Brolly, Brolly.” His name, like a mantra, fell from her lips. He growled at the sound of her calling his name and redoubled his efforts. 

He angled his quick thrusts to hit a sensitive spot inside her again and again and again. There was nothing she could do but allow him more access to he body. She was so caught up in his grip. He could do as he pleased and she couldn’t imagine herself complaining.

Her legs tightened around his hips to signal that she was close. She could feel herself climbing to her peak. Her orgasm was swirling inside her belly, coiling itself like a snake ready to strike. She was screaming his name. Her voice echoed off of the walls of the corridor, surrounding them both in a blaze of sound and sensation. With one particularly well aimed thrust, and a final graze of her clit, she came.

Her walls exploded around him, pulsating on his still moving cock. The rhythm of her walls tightening around him sent him over the edge right behind her. He gripped her hips hard and pulled her down on to him as far as she could go, releasing his seed to mix with Vegeta’s inside of her. The added wetness so deep within her vagina prolonged Bulma’s orgasm, causing her to convulse with the sensation. 

Brolly held them still until her small movements passed. Bulma didn’t know how long he held her there, on his now soft cock. Her mind was blissfully blank. She was grateful that he held her, since she didn’t know if she could support her own weight. Much too soon, he lifted her gently from him and placed her slowly on her feet. He tucked himself gently back into his pants.

Bulma looked down at the tattered ruins of her dress on the floor and sighed. She would have to walk back to her chambers naked. It wasn’t a problem really - she roamed the halls naked often - but she had quite liked that dress. It had made her tits look fantastic. Brolly, she mused, had clearly noticed.

“Sorry about your dress.” innocent Brolly seemed to have returned. She glanced at him and laughed softly.

“Don’t worry about it, Brolly. Vegeta will buy me a new one.”

Brolly’s head jerked up as he met her gaze in shock.

“How dare - you mean your Master.” Bulma laughed again.

“Oh please, Brolly. I’ve been the man’s pleasure slave since puberty. You don’t really think we haven’t gotten to know each other in all that time, do you?”

Brolly’s face twisted in confusion. Bulma smiled.

“He’s my Master. He’s my king. He’s everything to me.” She picked up the tattered remains of her dress and started down the corridor without looking back. “Do you really think I am nothing to him?”

Brolly watched her go. His brows furrowed as he contemplated her rhetorical question, desperate for an answer.

Over the next few days, Brolly watched the two of them closely. The king fucked his whore often, often in public places around the castle. Soon he saw what he had missed before.

Words were exchanged between the two that were for no one else’s ears. They often spoke softly to each other - too softly for even Saiyan hearing. They allowed their hands to graze as they passed in the hallway. They looked at each other with such intensity - beyond anything a simple sexual attraction could muster.

It seemed the whore was more than that to the king after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Bulma/Caulifla/Kale  
Let me know if you have any pairings/kinks you want to see!


End file.
